Le poids des souvenirs
by KingSoren
Summary: Vivre dans le passé n'a jamais été bon, surtout lorsqu'on y a perdu des êtres proche... Cette douleur qui nous étreint le coeur... Comment faire pour s'en débarasser? YangJian ne voit qu'une solution pour ça.


Yang-Jian se trouvait à l'endroit du crash entre les Monts Kunlun et les Iles Jin-Ao. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'il avait eu lieu, mais tout le monde avait du mal à s'en remettre. Les survivants avaient tous perdus un être qui leurs était chers. Yang-Jian avait repris ses esprits la veille. Il s'était évanoui au sommet des Kunlun car il avait dépensé trop d'énergie contre maître Tongtian. Il n'avait quasiment pas parlé depuis son réveil, et maintenant, il se recueillait en ce lieu de désolation. Maître Yuding avait lui aussi perdu la vie dans cet affrontement, et cela parce qu'il avait voulu protéger son disciple de Tianjun. Yang-Jian n'arrivait pas à l'accepter. Son maître avait été la seule personne à qui il pouvait se confier entièrement, il avait été le seul à connaître sa véritable nature... Et par sa faute, l'esprit de Yuding s'était envolé dans la tour Hoshin. Depuis qu'il avait repris ses esprits, Yang-Jian s'était totalement renfermé sur lui-même, il ne parlait plus à personne et restait isolé.

A présent, il se trouvait là, debout, au milieu du chaos qu'avait engendré la collision des deux îles, observant ce paysage apocalyptique baignait par les derniers rayons du soleil couchant. Un vent froid commença à souffler, fouettant le visage de Yang-Jian. Cela sembla le faire sortir de sa profonde méditation. Il se retourna et commença à faire demi-tour pour rentrer au camps qu'avait installer Taigong et Ji-Fa. Il se retourna une dernière fois, je tant un dernier regard empli d'amertume et de regrets.

Dans le campement, c'était l'effervescence totale. La bataille contre les Jin-Ao avait considérablement affaibli les troupes de Ji-Fa et les Kunlun. De plus, tous avaient remarqués la disparition soudain de Yang-Jian, et tout le monde s'en inquiétait. Maître Taigong leurs avaient dit de ne pas s'en inquiétait. Il avait confié les préparatifs de l'assaut contre les Zhous à Ji-Fa et à Tianhua, et il était parti avec Sibuxiang. Cependant, il avait tout de même l'air tendu.

Il s'apprêtait à quitter cet endroit lugubre quand Yang-Jian sentit la présence de quelqu'un. Et cette aura, il ne s'en souvenait que trop bien. Il se retourna, alarmé, mais il n'y avait personne. Il resta quelques instants qui lui parurent interminables sans faire le moindre mouvement. Mais tout ce qu'il put observer était une terre chaotique et silencieuse, dans un calme brisé uniquement par les soufflements du vent. Il était toujours aussi aux aguets, cherchant à repérer le moindre bruit, le moindre mouvements qui aurait pu trahir sa présence. Mais rien. Il décida enfin à se retourner. Mais une bourrasque plus violente que les autres souffla, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Il se rattrapa de justesse à un rocher qui se trouvait à proximité. Cette fois, il n'y avait aucun doute, c'était bien lui. E t il décida enfin à se montrer. Il était juste à quelques mètres devant lui, et on aurait dit que le vent n'avait pas de prise sur lui. Tianjun souriait, comme s'il allait enfin pouvoir accomplir ce qu'il attendait depuis des siècles. Il s'avança, de façon à se placer devant Yang-Jian.

-Cela faisait longtemps Yang-Jian. J'ai bien cru que tu ne viendrais pas. Tu m'as beaucoup fait attendre.

Yang-Jian restait silencieux, mais on pouvait voir dans son regard le reflet de nombreuses émotions comme la haine, la vengeance, mais aussi la peur.

-Pourquoi ne dis-tu rien ? J'attendais de ta part un accueil légèrement plus chaleureux. Enfin...je ne suis pas venu ici pour parler.

E t sur ces mots, il sortit un petit poignard et se coupa la mai. Il la posa ensuite sur le sol. Des murs de pierre s'élevèrent alors, emprisonnant les deux personnes et cachant presque entièrement la faible lueur du soleil. Tianjun se releva et posa son regard sur l'immortel des Kunlun qui n'esquissait toujours aucun mouvement.

-Alors Yang-Jian, pourquoi ne bouges-tu pas ? Tu t'es enfin décidé à mourir ? Ou alors ton corps refuse de bouger sous la peur que tu éprouve ? Mais tu as raison, si tu ne bouges pas, ta mort sera rapide. Tu retrouveras bientôt ton maître dans la tour Hoshin.

Au moment où il prononçait ces mots, des guerriers de pierre sortirent de murs. Ils arrivaient par dizaines, et bientôt, ils encerclèrent entièrement Yang-Jian. Mais ce dernier se décida enfin à réagir. Tianjun était allé trop loin, il l'avait touché au plus profond de son être. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui maintenant, c'était de venger son maîtres, mort par sa faute. Il empoigna son trident, et se mit en garde.

-Tiens, tu t'es enfin décider. Mais il est trop tard maintenant.

Les guerriers se mirent alors en mouvement, et bien que fait en pierres, il déplaçait de loin la vitesse des simples humains. Yang-Jian semblait n'avoir aucun à s'en débarrasser. Il les éliminait un par un. Cependant, dès qu'il en détruisait un, un autre réapparaissait et ainsi de suite. Mais les guerriers de pierre semblaient devenir plus fort au fur et à mesure qu'ils étaient détruits. Et bientôt, malgré sa haine, malgré sa fureur, Yang-Jian fut acculé dans un coin de cette dimension, épuisé. Lui qui n'avait subi aucune attaque, il commençait à s'épuisé et à perdre en vitesse et n'arrivait plus à esquivé tout les coups qu'on lui infligeait. Il se retrouva dos au coin, et tomba à genoux.

-J'attendait beaucoup plus de toi Yang-Jian. J'aurai pensé que tu m'amuserais plus que ça. Mais apparemment, tu en es incapable.

Il descendit du rocher sur lequel il s'était perché pour observer la bataille et s'approcha de Yang-Jian. Ce dernier avait était désarmé, et ses yeux ne reflétaient plus aucune combativité. Il était maintenu à terre par les guerriers de Tianjun, et celui-ci s'était placé juste en face de Yang-Jian.

-Je crains que cette fois, personne ne soit là pour te sauver. C'est fini.

Les guerriers disparurent sous ces paroles. Tianjun empoigna son adversaire à la gorge et le souleva du sol sans aucune difficulté apparente. Yang-Jian n'esquissa aucun geste pour se défendre, il avait perdu et il le savait.

-Je vois que tu n'as toujours pas réussi à surmonter la mort de ton maître. C'est dommage, j'aurai espéré que tu tournes la page avant de m'affronter. Mais tu sais pourquoi tu refuse sa mort, et c'est justement parce que tu le sais que tu le refuse.

Tout en parlant, Tianjun resserrait son emprise.

-Tu sais que si à ce moment-là tu avais repris ta forme originelle tu aurais pu le sauver. Tu es le seul responsable de sa mort.

Le champ de vision de Yang-Jian se rétrécissait, et son corps s'engourdissait. Il ne ressentait même plus la douleur de ses blessures. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire, qu'il était trop tard.

-De toute façon, tu n'as plus à t'en faire, tu vas bientôt aller retrouver ton maître dans la tour Hoshin.

Il ne voyait presque plus rien. Il commencé à manquer d'air, mais il ne se débattait toujours pas. Bientôt, il serait enfin libéré de toute la tristesse, de tout les remord qui le hantait. Un vent froid soufflait à travers les minuscules fissures des murs en pierre. Mais il semblait progresser en puissance et détruisait petit à petit les murs de la dimension. Mais après en avoir fini avec les murs, il se dirigea vers les deux immortels. Tianjun, surpris, fut projeté contre un rocher quelques mètres plus loin, et Yang-Jian tomba à terre. Il était sur le point de s'évanouir, et il se demandait qui avait pu faire ça, qui était venu jusqu'ici et l'avait sauvé. Mais au fond de lui, cela ne l'intéressait pas, il n'avait plus la volonté de continuer à vivre.

Taigong avait réussi à détruire les murs de la dimension de Tianjun, et celui-ci était maintenant inconscient. Taigong se dirigea alors vers le corps de Yang-Jian et s'accroupit à ses cotés. Son corps semblait émettre un faible rayonnement, et Taigong ne se doutait que trop bien de sa signification.

-Tu es donc venu à son secours, je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un viendrait...

Taigong sursauta et se retourna. Tianjun se tenait debout, à quelques pas derrière lui. Taigong ne pensait pas qu'il reprendrait si vite ses esprits.

-De toute façon, tu es arrivé trop tard. Il ne survivra pas longtemps. Mais je vais devoir te laisser, j'en ai fini avec lui, tu peux le récupérer, mais sache que nous nous reverrons.

Une épaisse fumée apparut autour de Tianjun, et il disparut. Taigong n'y fit pas attention, il pris avec lui le corps inanimé de Yang-Jian et se dirigea vers Sibuxiang, qui était resté quelque peu à l'écart. Ils s'envolèrent et prirent la direction du camp où se trouvait Ji-Fa.


End file.
